Action
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: Request from Blue-heart! They wanted a GimmStarrk pairing. I provided. Starrk knows what he wants and Grimmjow knows he's up for the challenge...after figuring out that he wasn't just being attacked by a maniac calling him angry-cat-chan. DISCLAIMER, I own no-one and nothing in the story except for my plot.


**Action**

Just another day wasting away in Los Loches. Waiting on their Laurels for Aizen to bark the order to attack, or to round up someone, or to bother Ichigo Kurosaki into action again.

Well, while they were all waiting around, the Espada were either fighting, talking, sleeping, or causing general mayhem. Somehow, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was not the one causing general mayhem, as crazy as it may seem to some.

It seemed rather insane to Grimmjow himself actually. But what seemed more insane to Grimmjow was the state he currently found himself in, sitting on Starrk's, as in the primera Espada's, lap, having his hair carded through as he was lulled into submission.

-x-two hours before-x-

Grimmjow was itching for some action. He hadn't been allowed into the human world to confront the Shinigami yet, he hadn't really been allowed to do much at all and it was driving him insane. Today was a lazy day and no one would fight with him, even that bastard Ulquiorra wouldn't give him the time of day, stating he had "Important business for Master Aizen, you stupid trash." And then he flashed away from an even more annoyed Grimmjow after that.

Fuming, Grimmjow had destroyed a wall and stalked down a corridor.

Which he was SURE kept changing directions on him due to a certain silver-haired fox of an ex-captain, because Grimmjow's internal compass was telling him that he was heading south of nowhere that he wanted to be going.

"Stupid fox-face, moving the fucking hallways around! Fuck this shit I'll just break another fucking wall down and go outside!" Grimmjow growled to himself.

"Ara ara, don't break my rooms down angry-cat-chan," came a sleepy voice from behind a door Grimmjow, in his anger, hadn't even noticed that the door he now stood in front of held a large, stylized number 1. The door creaked open and revealed the tousled hair and sleep clouded brown eyes of Starrk Coyote. The man swung the door open and revealed his full body to the younger Espada. His clothes were sleep rankled and he was covering a yawn with his other hand.

Grimmjow gulped quietly and went to back away. He hadn't had many run-ins with Starrk, but he didn't feel like getting that level of _action_ at the moment. He wanted something fun, not life-threatening. And Lillynette, Starrk's ever-present shadow, was a pain the ass on a good day. Though she was mysteriously absent at this time.

"Che, whatever," Grimmjow said in an attempt to disengage, uncustomary for him it may seem but he _did_ have a sense of self-preservation. "I was leaving anyways. It's that damn fox-face Shinigami's fault, fucker was changing the fucking walls around."

"Angry-cat-chan, Lillynette has gone off somewhere, come in and have tea with me," Starrk instructed, turning back into his room and looking over his shoulder in a typical _cool dominant guy_ attitude, fully expecting the lower ranking Espada to follow him.

Grimmjow berated his situation in his mind while following Starrk. He didn't like casually obeying _anyone_ , but like he had said early in his mind, he had self-preservation so he followed.

Starrk led Grimmjow deeper into his rooms, past a sitting room into a bedroom. There, a small coffee table was set up in front of a colossal bed. The small table had a traditional Japanese tea set, steam swirling out of the spout giving the cozy room a wonderful green tea smell. The walls were stark white like the rest of their dreary castle home, but the walls had been covered with warm toned tapestries with Kanji on them. The bed had a canopy hanging around it, black sheer. The windows were shuttered, only allowing in slits of the bright, artificial light. Small orbs of light let out a warm glow along the walls, giving just enough illumination.

Starrk plopped gracefully onto the large blue cushion to the right of the table and patted the yellow one directly next to him for Grimmjow.

Grimmjow reluctantly flopped onto the cushion, wishing he'd been able to choose the pink one on the other side from Starrk.

"Would you like sugar, angry-cat-chan?" Starrk asked lazily, pouring his own cup.

"My name ain't angry cat," Grimmjow growled, finally having enough of the nickname.

"Sorry, Grimmjow-chan," Starrk said playfully. He handed over a piping cup of tea to the now actively growling Grimmjow. "You're cute ya know. Especially when you growl like a neko." Grimmjow abruptly stopped growling and blushed.

"What're ya even going on about Primera," Grimmjow demanded. Starrk leaned forward and licked Grimmjow's cheek. The blue haired Espada was shocked into silence and dropped the cup of hot tea of his lap. "Agh!" The hot liquid burned but Starrk just kept advancing. Soon he had pushed Grimmjow over, whilst the blue haired Espada squirmed and writhed, trying to get free. He threw a punch at Starrk's face, but his fist was caught by the stronger Espada. "What the fuck?!"

"I want you," Starrk purred, licking Grimmjow's mask fragment and eliciting a shuddering moan from the Espada. "I want you _now_ Grimmjow. Don't you want to _work out_ your frustrations? Besides, this way is so much more _fun_."

"Hey! I don't want anything from you!"

"You're not into that kind of _action?"_ Starrk asked, rubbing his other hand across Grimmjow's crotch, feeling an awakening member there as he held the smaller man down with his other arm. "Hmm, this seems like you're interested?"

"Baka! Pervert!"

"No, I just know what I want. I've seen you running around here and you're fire is so adorable," Starrk said, "And I want to taste that fire myself." Starrk increased his ministrations of Grimmjow's member and Grimmjow felt even more flush and flustered. Starrk's spiritual pressure was oozing out of him and cocooning Grimmjow in a heady blanket of want. The arousal of the other was palpable in the air. Grimmjow gasped and writhed as the spiritual energy started trying to play with his own. The arousal in Grimmjow's own body started building and building. It reached and peak and he threw himself forward, kissing Starrk fiercly.

-x- two hours later –x-

"Still think you don't like my type of action? Kitty-chan," Starrk purred to his new found bedmate. He was very much enjoying Grimmjow's nakedness against his own.

"Don't call me kitty-chan, jerk," Grimmjow growled. His body was aching but in the amazing, post-orgasmic/post-workout way. Sex with Starrk was intense and amazing. His body had experienced things in the last two hours he hadn't thought possible.

"Fine, do you accept that pleasure can be better than pain and violence then, _Grimmjow_?" Starrk purred, admitting defeat on the pet-names. He ran his fingertips along Grimmjow's spine and inserted a finger into Grimmjow's well abused opening. Grimmjow keened at the probe, his flaccid cock twitching with interest but his body too spent to keep up with Starrk's insatiable (and out-of-character) sex drive. "Again? Or are you _too tired?"_

Grimmjow bristled at the challenge and that two hour marathon picked right back up.


End file.
